


Spiderson, Irondad, and All That Good Sh*t

by M00nDragon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Multi, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00nDragon/pseuds/M00nDragon
Summary: My first book and I need prompts plzzzzzzzzz with a cherry on top. Rules are inside





	1. Prompt Rules

_**Rules** _

What I will do

  * Spiderson
  * Irondad
  * Superfamily
  * Spideypool
  * Peter and Mj
  * Anything else I will decide (super sorry if I can’t do it)



WHAT I will not do

  * Starker (I ship it like I ship a lot of different people but I doubt my ability to write it)
  * Smut or lemon(I admit I read it but same reason I doubt I’ll be able to write it well)
  * Crossovers (I’m sorry but I just don’t like most crossovers but if you can think of a good one, like really good, I’ll try to write it)



That is all I hope to be writing prompts starting 5/25/19 and posting at 6/1/19. Thanks.

~M00nDragon flying out


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV.

Flashback Endgame

(Right after Ironman snaps everything back to normal)

“Help me!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around for one of the avengers. I couldn’t breathe. I looked back at Mr. Stark laying on the ground as I knelt beside him and curled myself around him. Why? Why is it always me, why does every father figure I have leave me? I felt tears running down my cheeks. First my biological dad, then Uncle Ben, and now Tony my mentor who acted most like my father. 

“Tony,” I heard someone, a male, breathe out. I didn’t look back I just stayed kneeling looking at Tony.

“Spiderman I need you let us see Tony,”Captain Marvel said gently knowing it was hopeless to make him let go of Tony.

I did as Captain Marvel asked and carefully uncurled from Mr. Stark. Captain Marvel kneeled down next to me, and checked Tony’s pulse. “He’s alive?” I heard Captain Marvel mumble. I snapped my head over to her, eyes wide. “He’s alive!” She said more confidently. “Clint! Tell Steve to get his ass over here. He’s gonna carry Tony over to the jet.”

“I’m going with Sam to see if we can find Bruce.” Uncle Rodney told Captain Marvel before running off to find Sam and Bruce.

“I’m here.” Was all Captain America said looking at situation before him. With a nod towards Captain Marvel he picked up Tony and carried him to the jet. 

~~~~Now-A week after the war~~~~

I sat next to Mr. Starks bed side. He had tubes and wires attached to him it didn’t look normal. Mr. Stark should be in the lab with me, telling me I forgot to add the one in an equation, complaining about the rouge avengers- saying he hates yet loves them. He shouldn’t be laying in a bed in the Tower’s hospital wing[.](http://www.apple.com) (Obviously he kept the tower). 

“Ahm,” I turned around to see Clint and Sam standing awkwardly in the door way. “It’s time for dinner.” Clint said.

“We don’t want you getting to skinny, kid.” Sam said trying to lighten the mood. I just flinched and felt sadder at hearing Mr. Stark’s nickname. Sam seems to have realized his mistake, she tried to apologize. “I’m sorry, Spiderman.”

“Apology accepted, and my name’s Peter Parker.” I said before walking out and heading down stairs for breakfast.

As I walked into the elevator and waited to get to the penthouse I started to think about why Tony hasn’t woken up yet. Maybe he needed nutrients? Dehydration? Blood loss? Brain dead? I mentally stopped after that thought. I was horrified how dar e i think of that!? I would have cried If the elevator hadn’t stopped. I took a deep breath and told FRIDAY to open the doors. 

“Peter?” I looked for the person who said my name.

“Yes, Dr. Banner.” I answered.

 

“We’ve found a way to heal Tony,” he said. I froze. What?

“How?” I asked. They all turned to me, barely noticing me.

“Someone has to go into the Soul Stone and grab his soul.” Dr. Strange said walking into the room.

“If his soul is in the soul stone doesn’t that mean he’s dead?” Asked Scott. I nearly strangled him. In a nice way.

 

Everyone froze at that, “ I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t speak of Mr. Stark like that, sir.” I said, almost growling it. Scott realized his mistake.

“I-I I mean... I kn-” Scott tried to fix his mistake before I cut him off.

“How do we get Mr. Starks soul back?” I asked looking at Dr. Strange. 

“The same way we got the soul stone,” He said looking start at me. He walked up to me, “but you already know that didn’t you.”

I gulped.

“He knew what?” Captain America asked.

“What did the boy know?” Clint asked

“How do we heal Tony,” Sam broke in.

Dr. Strange looked at me and then at them. We had a mutual agreement. 

I looked at them and answered, “ A soul for a soul.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I’ll post part 2 next Wensday or Friday. Please give opinions and request
> 
> ~M00nDragon flying out~


End file.
